Better then a dream
by Ampyre
Summary: Ash is awake while May is asleep, can he convince himself to do what he probably shouldn't? AshxMay one-shot


**Hello, ampyre is here to do stuff! (Write a story of course)**

**Disclaimer: I am just an ordinary middle school boy Do think I can afford Pokémon? No, I didn't think so.**

...

They met when they were just 10. Kids who always fought about nothing, picking fights with each other was just a way to pass time. They had been travelling together and eventually became best friends; they both supported and trusted each other. As they grew up their fights became less, now they were together, married but still not quite use to it after all this was their honey-moon.

Ash stared at the brunette who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself. She has matured a lot in these years, from a tomboy in a beautiful young woman. He was feeling sleepy but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stare at the young woman's face all night long, stare at her beautiful face.

Stifling a yawn, as to not wake her, he gazed at the digital clock on the dresser, 1:49. "I've still got time...a lot of it." He shifted his gaze back at the young woman, May, his companion, his best friend and his first love. He didn't remember how he fell in love with her, it doesn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he was in wedlock with his former best friend but now his spouse.

He looked at May again but suddenly his gaze shifted disdainfully to the pillow that was lying between them, separating them from each other. Ash sighed. The pillow seemed like a wall between them. He so badly wanted to remove the pillow and take May in his arms, near him but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to think about what she would do.

He leaned his head over the top of the pillow, His gaze locked as he subconsciously admired her features. The moonlight seeped through the window, spilling over her making her sleek figure radiate. When he first met her silky brown tresses were only to her chin, now, as they cascaded over her shoulders, they gave her more of a womanly look. He blushed slightly.

He slowly reached out and grabbed the pillow, slowly pulling it from her grasp. She mumbled something along the lines of "snuganiv" but he wasn't sure what she said He held his breath, not wanting to wake her as the pillow finally slipped from her hands. He concluding breathed a sigh of relief, placing the pillow behind him. Scooting closer to May he blushed. He lifted his hand to touch her face but he couldn't. What if she wakes up? He sighed, lying back down. His hands were behind his head supporting his head as he lay there. He closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't the right time.

Suddenly, he froze when something warm and smooth landed on his arm. It took all of his strength to not shiver. The object was so warm that made his stomach tighten. Glancing down, he saw her hand gently lying on his arm. With no pillow between them, his body was exposed to her, and the thought made the butterflies in his stomach dance. Her hand gripped his arm tighter and the brunette scooted close to him. Ash took a deep breath and turned to his side, facing her now. He lifted his hand and slowly touched her cheek. May shivered and scooted even more close to him, releasing her hold on his arm and wrapping it around his torso instead, keeping her head between his shoulder and chin, hugging him.

Ash's body became numb, was she really asleep? He looked at her and got lost in that angelic face again. He lifted his hand and kept it on her waist only to realize that his skin touched hers and his hand felt like it was on fire. He then realized that she was wearing shorts and a short top. He blushed furiously.

His hand started to caress her waist and May let out a deep breath, smiling widely.

May was partially awake when her hand landed on something warm, she snuggled close to it and the warmth grew. She didn't know the source of this warmth but she liked it, loved it. It was so comforting and she wanted more. She wanted to know from where this warmth was radiating but she also feared that if she opened her eyes this warmth would leave her and she wasn't ready for it. It was the warmth that she dreamed of and she could not let it go away, not so soon. She suddenly felt something gently stroking her waist. May's skin felt like it was on fire. She loved that feeling and the electricity that was currently running through every vein in her body.

Ash could not stop his hand from caressing her waist. He loved the feeling that she was near him, in his arms and the warmth was all he needed. He could no longer feel those cool breezes that were still blowing. Suddenly, one thing shot into his mind, the words that May said before she was asleep…

"Don't try anything funny otherwise I'll kill you"

He gulped. "oh please don't wake up" he quietly said "If you wake up now what will I tell you I was doing? His brain was telling him to keep the pillow in its place, between them and go to sleep but his heart was telling him to just lay there and continue doing what he was doing, he could not listen to what his brain was telling him and therefore he kept doing what his heart was telling him to do. He didn't care if May kills him after knowing what he was doing, he just wanted to be near her and he would die a thousand times to experience this moment.

May wanted to know the source of the warmth, she tilted her head up a little, her lips met with something soft and she kissed it.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt May's lips kissing his neck. He shivered again. He looked down at May's face; it was so close to his' he could feel her warm breath on his face. Her breathing was driving him crazy. He slowly lowered his lips until they found hers, and the next things they both knew was that they were kissing each other. It was a soft kiss filled with love and passion. May smiled in the kiss, still not knowing what or who she was kissing but didn't care she was enjoying it. She convinced herself that this time the warmth won't leave her. She pulled back a little and opened her eyes. Her smile grew wider when she saw the source of the warmth.

"Ash, I told you not to try anything funny" May whispered

Ash smiled "It wasn't me; it was you who started it"

May giggled "I love you, Ash. I seriously do"

"I know, May and I love you too and I am never leaving you. Remember that"

May again placed her head between his shoulder and chin. Ash smiled, widely. He's always known that kissing her would be magical, but he'd never known to what extent how soft her lips would be. He pulled her closer realizing how much he truly cared for this young woman. All he could see, all he could feel, all he could know, all he could think about... was her. Only her. He realized that the reality was much sweeter than a dream.

...

**The end**

**Hope you liked it. Please review if you have any suggestions or just pm me. **


End file.
